rain showers
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: A shopping trip gets ruined but some people enjoy the rain.


Ochako wakes up to the chime of Tsuyu's ringtone, about ten minutes before her alarm goes off. She stretches like a cat and yawns like one too. Her chubby fingers grope around for her phone and she lazily inputs her password, unwilling to sit up just yet. Her bed is warm and there's little reason to get out of it.

Tsuyu's message is short: _**Do you wanna go shopping today Ochako-chan?**_

Ochako sits up so fast that she makes herself slightly nauseous. An excited, dopey grin spreads across her face and she hurriedly replies an enthusiastic _**Yes!**_ to Tsuyu. Her heart is pounding so fast that she fears it might burst. Blood rushes through her veins, coloring her cheeks candy apple red.

Ochako's alarm goes off, then, her phone singing to her gently. She slides it back on, abruptly stopping the song in the first verse. It's a cheesy song, one that reminds her of Tsuyu. She sighs like a love-struck puppy, the fingers of one hand gently massaging her red cheek.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ochako spots the time and blanches. Her meeting with Tsuyu is in half an hour. She rolls out of bed with a wordless yelp, frantically scrambling for acceptable clothes to wear.

* * *

The square is packed loosely with bodies moving to and fro, people going about their lives and each one with a story to tell. Ochako runs to the fountain in the center of the square instinctively, the water spout filling the air around the stone structure with moisture. She stops and grips her knees, panting, the water spraying her red face. It's nice and cooling, the water splashing her exposed skin with careless grace. Ochako rests there for a moment, drinking in the cold, then stands to her full height.

"Kero kero, good morning Ochako-chan," a familiar voice greets behind her. Ochako startles, jumping high into the air then floating back down gently with a red face. She twists to look at her girlfriend, whose frog-like face betrays her amusement.

"Morning Tsuyu-chan!" she greets, bending slightly to give the other girl a peck on the cheek. Though Tsuyu tends to be calm and her expression hardly ever changes, a small flush of red graces her cheeks, and Ochako sucks in a delighted gasp.

"Where did you want to go, Tsuyu-chan?" she asks in the next moment, eyes focused on her girlfriend's face. Tsuyu hums as she grabs Ochako's hands, twining their fingers together.

"I need to get a wireless mouse for my computer," she answers. "My old one broke and I'm not really good with the touchpad on my laptop." Ochako nods in solemn understanding.

"Alrighty, let's go!"

* * *

The midday sun hangs low overhead, clouds swirling ominously. The air is growing colder and colder with each minute that passes until the heat of the morning is but a passing thought. Ochako shivers and tucks herself closer to Tsuyu, who perks up at the stormy weather. A lopsided grin finds itself on her face and she shyly ducks her head, long hair covering her face from her girlfriend's.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Ochako comments with surprising nonchalance, her own grin cheeky as she glances around. Several people are looking toward the sky, murmuring similar observations. Tsuyu hums lowly, thoughts filled of water and the rain.

"I hope it does, kero. It's been too hot lately," Tsuyu responds solemnly. Ochako swings their joined hands together, the few bags they have tumbling as well.

As if summoned by gossip, raindrops begin falling down lightly, plopping noisily onto Ochako's skin. Tsuyu bites her lip and sticks her tongue out as more drops fall. She stills then, self-consciously.

"We should get you home before it gets worse," she mutters worriedly, her grin falling into her default flat line. Ochako blinks, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"What, and miss out on the rain? No way Tsuyu-chan!" she says happily, her pace slowing even further. Tsuyu looks at her in confusion.

"I thought people didn't like the rain?" Ochako snorts and leans in, her nose brushing Tsuyu's cheek affectionately.

"Well, I'm not _really_ fond of getting wet in my clothes but _you_ like the rain so it doesn't matter if I get wet," she says, as the raindrops grow bigger and the clouds block out the sun. Tsuyu's heart is pounding at the statement, her cheeks flushing heavily. Her breathing turns shallow as she wraps her arms around Ochako, face burying itself in her shoulder. Ochako giggles, her fingers tangling in Tsuyu's hair.

"I love you Ochako-chan," Tsuyu murmurs quietly into her ear as the rain falls harder around them. Their clothes are soaked already and the rain is loud, but Ochako hears Tsuyu perfectly.

"I love you too, Tsuyu-chan," she replies, tilting Tsuyu's face towards hers and kissing the frog girl with as much love as she can. Tsuyu's eyes slide close and her fingers grip Ochako's shoulders roughly, the rain keeping its relentless onslaught.

They separate then, putting little distance between their faces, eyes connected so intimately that Ochako might faint if it keeps up. Tsuyu croaks in delight before moving forward to kiss her girlfriend once more, then twice more, until she's covered Ochako's face in tiny butterfly kisses. Ochako giggles and strokes Tsuyu's mass of hair, drowning in the affection of her girlfriend.

The rain continues to fall around them.

* * *

slams fist Where is the tsuchako in this fandom


End file.
